1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible or curved display screen. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a non-planar, flexible or curved display screen to display information about surgical devices and surgical operations thereon.
2. Background of Related Art
Traditionally, electromechanical handheld surgical devices have had a static label describing usages thereof, which is affixed to a surface thereof. However, such a static label cannot describe all features due to limited space of the static label. Even if the static label is sufficiently large to describe all features of the electromechanical handheld surgical device, additional information is necessary when the electromechanical handheld surgical device is used by a clinician who uses a language different from the language printed on the static label. Thus, it is practically impossible to provide information in multiple languages on such a static label.
Further, in a case when the electromechanical handheld surgical device is capable of receiving several types of end effectors for different surgical operations, the static label is impractical to provide sufficient information for different end effectors due to the limited space of the static label.
Recently, electromechanical handheld surgical devices have been developed and include software which performs functional modules of the electromechanical handheld surgical device. Such software is typically updated periodically, wherein a display screen of the electromechanical handheld surgical device must be dynamic and updated or changed to correspond to the updated software. Thus, static labels cannot dynamically show relevant information in accordance with updates to the software or to the modes of operation of the electromechanical handheld surgical device.
Further, surgical devices have been used in diverse surgical operations, which include biopsy, sealing, cutting, cauterizing, coagulating, desiccating, etc. While performing these surgical operations, clinicians need dynamic information about surgical operations and surgical sites of patients under the surgical operations. Some surgical devices have a flat display screen to show this dynamic information. However, the size of the flat display screen is restricted based on the size and the structure of the housing of the electromechanical handheld surgical device. Further, rigidity of the flat display screen also restricts the maximum size of the flat display screen that can be installed on the electromechanical handheld surgical device, the surface of which is typically not flat.
Surgical devices are generally designed for ease of use for clinicians. Ergonomic designs are employed into structure of the electromechanical handheld surgical devices. One of the ergonomic design elements employed in electromechanical handheld surgical devices is the provision of a curved outer housing. However, due to this curved outer housing, the incorporation of a flat display screen is also restricted in size and may result in waist of space inside of the curved outer housing in order to accommodate the flat display screen.
Thus, it is desirable that surgical devices have a flexible or curved display screen that better fits the ergonomic design of surgical devices, saves space inside of the housing of the electromechanical handheld surgical devices, and displays dynamic information thereon. Accordingly, a need exists for handheld surgical devices to have a flexible or curved display screen.